


sometimes glass hearts heal

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lena Luthor is used to hurting.Or:Lena Luthor needs a hug. Kara is happy to oblige, and then some.TW: self-harm scars are mentioned





	sometimes glass hearts heal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom with this couple and I really hope I've done them justice *grins and shifts nervously* I'm VERY open to feedback, negative or positive, but I hope you guys like it ;)
> 
> also this fic isn't 100% chronological it kind of jumps around a little bit in the beginning

_“Glass is only brittle until it breaks. Then it’s sharp.”_

_\- V.E. Scwabb_

 

 

Lena Luthor hurts.

Adopted into a family that never quite seemed to want her, that never quite seemed to approve of the accent she could never quite get rid of, she clung to the one person who didn't entirely appear hateful whenever he looked at her. And because Lex loved little inventions and little adventures into science, and because Lena discovered that the beauty of science, of pure cold mathematics, was precisely that it came from a language that could never hurt, a language that she could always trust. And when it yielded her its secrets, she would, of course, run to Lex, the older brother she so desperately wanted to be loved by.

His lips would curl ever so slightly, enough for her to notice, and “Cute,” he'd comment, amused. “Maybe make it in pink, Lena.”

At each dismissal, at each dark, cruel look of Lillian’s, Lena would shrink.

Until she no longer did.

 

 

She makes herself her own. She hides her pain under a veneer of coldness. She no longer shrinks. She is Lena Luthor, she is power, she is intelligence, she has a heart that has cracked so many times that its shards cut.

She thinks she has maybe, just maybe, reached a point of her life where she no longer hurts.

But, of course, life is as averse to Luthors as most rational humans, so it throws her a _fuck you_ when it sends Kara Danvers her way.

For a literal genius, Lena can be an idiot, sometimes. Case in point: how fast she fell for Kara Danvers.

God. She really is a masochist, isn't she?

Kara Danvers: embodiment of sunshine, heartbreakingly beautiful, heartbreakingly adorable, heartbreakingly out of reach.

Heartbreaking.

And Lena knows. Of course Lena knows. At first she managed to lie to herself: there are many blondes in the world, many blue-eyed blondes in the world, but by the time Kara was calling her her best friend and her favourite person, by the time Lena was completely, wholly, head over heels in love with her, it was impossible to hear Supergirl without recognizing Kara’s voice, to note that scar by her eyebrow, to _know_.

And, as if it wasn't bad enough to pine after her beautiful, most likely straight, literally superhuman best friend, Lena now has to stand in front of Kara Danvers, her best friend, the woman she's more than willing to open her entire heart up to, as Kara Danvers, Kara who sternly tells her she works too much, Kara who worries, Kara who cuddles into her when there’s a slightly-mildly-gory scene, Kara who brings her lunch without being asked, Kara who tells her she’d always support her, Kara Danvers tells her, in many ways, but never as Kara Danvers and only as Supergirl, that she does not trust her.

_I thought I knew everything that I needed to know, but you have secrets. It changes things._

_Right. You don't like secrets._

_No, I don't._

_Good. What’s your real name?_

_That's not a great question for a Luthor to ask someone in my family._

And so, despite having hoped, not even that long ago, that perhaps, just perhaps, she’d figured out how to stop hurting, Lena Luthor hurts.

She supposed she shouldn't have expected anything else. She is, after all, a Luthor. Adoption papers and not-quite-American-accent be damned. Supergirl cannot trust her not to kill her, apparently, even when Supergirl can change into civilian clothes and giggle with and care for Lena Luthor like she's truly her best friend.

Lena doesn't quite know which part is a lie. She thinks maybe the favourite person part, though. She thinks maybe Kara might have befriended her because, you know, _keep your enemies close_.

So she tells Supergirl _we don't have a friendship_ and sees how much it hurts Kara, because apparently she wants both egos to be friends with Lena, despite the fact that one doesn't trust Lena not to literally poison her in the most painful sounding way. She wonders, at what point will Kara break, at what point will Kara tell her the truth? She thinks, for a brief moment, at the seemingly-genuine pain in her eyes, that it will be now. She imagines it, for a split second, Supergirl’s stoic demeanor collapsing into Kara, _please, Lena, it’s me, it’s Kara, please_.

But Lena is too much of a Luthor to deserve that, isn't she?

Kara does not tell her the truth that day. She leaves her alone in that cold lab, and Lena sighs and closes her eyes for a moment, because at least science can still be trusted. At least her science does not hurt her.

It's a shallow victory.

 

 

 

Avoiding Kara is possibly one of the most difficult things she's ever done. She's almost certain she's a masochist, because unrequited love _hurts_ , but so does not seeing that smile, so does not seeing Kara, even more so, perhaps.

When she eventually runs into Kara in a lift on the way to take ice cream to Ruby, she can't help the way her entire being softens at the sight of her, because even if Kara is lying in the way she lights up and envelopes her in a hug, at least this is not a deception that hurts as much as Supergirl sending James to infiltrate her trust.

And Kara brings up Supergirl, and Lena wants to cry, to scream, to run away, but instead she settles on telling a half-truth.

_I can never trust her again._

Lena doesn't know if she hopes Kara might break then, break into telling the truth, into apologizing, but she doesn't, just nudged her glasses further up the bridge of her nose nervously as though to cement her lie.

Lena wishes she could never trust Kara again. She knows it's impossible. She knows she's fallen too far, and she's not quite sure what will snap her out of it, but she's too used to hurting for this to do it. But she wants Kara to know, at least partly, even if - maybe because - it hurts the Kryptonian, that she hurts Lena.

Because she does.

Lena wishes she had the strength to make it all stop. Wishes she could walk away from Kara Danvers and Supergirl and all of this hurt.

 

 

 

She has Sam, though. She doesn't tell Sam, of course not, because this is _her_ problem, but she has someone in her corner who is not Kara Danvers, and at least she knows that Sam may be the body Reign wears, but Reign’s hatred is not Sam’s.

And then, of course, Sam leaves. And Lena is again, somewhat, alone.

And, of course, still hurting.

 

 

 

She stops trying to avoid Kara. At least, she stops trying to _actively_ avoid her. She knows that there's no point, anyway: avoiding Kara just makes her miserable.

If she could avoid having ever needing to have in-depth communications with Supergirl, as in, forget all the things Supergirl said that were cruel probably because there was truth to them, she definitely would.

 

 

 

She half-expects Kara to tell her the truth when Mercy invades L-Corp and she protects Kara like she's not a bulletproof alien.

(Lena still would have protected her even if she were in her supersuit. The world needs the Kryptonian more than a Luthor, anyway. Kara deserves all the protection she can get, invincibility be damned.)

And yet, Kara keep her secret, even when Lena gives her an opening to at least admit it after Mercy’s safely out of earshot.

She gets home, to a spacious, empty, cold penthouse, not really a home, and pours too much whiskey and lets herself cry, because Mercy brings back so many old wounds, reminders of the Lena who shrank, and it hurts that Mercy taught her not to shrink and yet, somehow, still expected her to cower today.

_You underestimated me. It's insulting._

It's strange, really, how everyone seems to underestimate her except when she wishes they would.

No one seems to underestimate her capacity for evil, for example. Everyone seems to underestimate her potential for good. Or her intelligence, pure and simple.

_Oh, I know I’m the best._

Except for Kara. Kara is always the first to tell her she is _good_.

_You are one of the strongest women I know. Why aren't you fighting?_

But Kara is Supergirl, too, and Supergirl doesn't seem to trust in that goodness within her.

Lena’s heart shatters even more.

 

 

Alex calls her in because Supergirl is dying.

Kara is dying.

Lena can't sleep, can't think, can't function normally until she knows that Kara will be okay. Until Kara wakes up. But of course nobody knows that she knows.

_You underestimate me, but I care._

But Kara wakes up in Lena’s suit and has a panic attack. Lena hears it; she stays as close by as possible the whole time, just outside the room, but prepared to rush in should she be needed, and she hears Kara panicking and thrashing.

When Alex leaves the room and sees her, she shakes her head gently, and Lena doesn't know if that means _it’s not your fault_ or _don’t go in_.

She doesn't go in because she knows it is her fault, and she hates herself for it, but even more, she hates that Kara was willing to die without letting her know she was Supergirl.

Because Kara almost died. Kara was so close to death. If she’d -

Lena shoves the thought away. It's not worth exploring. She knows. If Supergirl died, she would know it meant Kara died.

It hurts, though, that Kara doesn't think she needs to be aware of that small little fact.

Lena closes her eyes, clenches her hands into fists, tells herself she's being selfish.

She hurts.

She ignores it. Instead, she counsels Brainy on how not to hurt - oh, the irony - and they manage to fix the kryptonite-infused atmosphere.

Lena doesn't think about how she's saved Supergirl and Kara, because then she’d have to think about how she was the reason Kara was in danger anyway, because that disperser was her device, her technology.

Fitting, that it was a Luthor’s invention that almost brought about a Super’s undoing.

She doesn't wait around for Supergirl to return. She has a feeling she might thank her, and she doesn't trust herself to look into Kara-as-Supergirl’s eyes after Kara almost died without telling her the truth as Kara thanks her - because Kara would, probably, thank her.

She doesn't trust herself to hide her truth.

So she leaves, and instead of going to her penthouse apartment, she goes to L-Corp, because she can control her work even if she can control nothing else.

 

 

 

It's late, and she's a little, just a little, tipsy, or maybe more drunk, and her hair is ruffled from her hands and there are tearstains tracked down her cheeks when there's a knock on the window.

She’s also tired, and at the end of her emotional tether (so much for boxes) and _hurting_ , and so she’d like to to think that it's not entirely _her_ fault when she groans and says, “Fuck, Kara, really?”

And Supergirl steps through the open window-that-is-not-a-door and, by the wide-eyed, deer-in-headlights expression on her face, she has definitely heard.

“I -” Kara begins, but she stops, wringing her hands, looking, shockingly, helpless. “Lena, I meant to tell you.”

Lena swivels to face her head-on, crossing her legs and arching an eyebrow. God, she's tired. “Oh?”

“Yes!” Kara takes a step forward, that adorable crinkle appearing as she frowns earnestly at Lena, who only lets out a sigh and downs the rest of the whiskey in her glass. “I just...it never quite seemed to be the right time. At first I wasn't sure if I could trust you, and you had that alien detection device -”

Lena’s heart contracts. Fuck, she thinks. The Apple really doesn't fall far from the monstrous alien hating family. Why did she ever think she was different? Her and her fucking alien detection device. _We have a right to know who’s among us,_ and all that bullshit: the talk of a privileged asshole.

Kara’s still speaking, though. “And then even though I trusted you and I wanted to tell you it just...seemed like you'd feel betrayed that I’d lied to you and the longer I didn't tell you the worse it got and then you started to hate Supergirl and I didn't...I couldn't,” Kara finishes, nervously.

Lena pours more whiskey. “I understand,” she says, trying to remove as much emotion from the words as possible, hating the fact that Kara can see that she's been crying, hating that she doesn't understand, not all of it, but the parts she does break her heart.

“Lena,” Kara says. Just that. _Lena._

Something inside Lena snaps. She wants to say something like _I’m sorry for putting you through this,_ but she doesn't trust herself to speak. She takes a sip of whiskey. It burns her throat. She digs her nails into her palm and, finally, says, “I'm glad you're okay.”

She knows that Kara knows that she's holding back. She hates that Kara knows her too well to just leave it at this.

“Lena, I really am sorry,” she breathes. “I know you hate it when people lie to you and I hate that I did for so long but I swear, you're my best friend and I love you and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad.”

Lena looks up at her, a smile that feels incredibly fragile curving her lips. “Kara,” she says, “I could never be angry at you.”

Kara beams.

Lena’s heart shatters. She thinks about how much easier this would be if she wasn’t so in love with one Kara Danvers.

And because she's a Luthor, and Luthors hurt, and she hurts, she continues. “But I can't -” she takes a deep breath. “I can't do this. Kara, you almost died today, and I didn't - what if I hadn't known? If I hadn't put the pieces together, and you hadn't made it, what then, Kara? Would Alex have told me? Or would nobody at all, leaving me to just wonder whether or not I’d ever see my best friend again? And -” She’s crying, now, full-on crying and she can't stop it, and she hates it. She hates it.

So she hardens. “And I suppose all the times you told me you didn't trust me with kryptonite, that was _you_ , all along, not being able to believe that I wouldn't hurt you?”

She looks up at Kara. The alien is standing, as though frozen, and as Lena watches, a single tear leaks down her cheek.

Lena hurts. “No. Fuck, no, I’m sorry,” she says, suddenly, rapidly, rising to her feet. “I'm - Kara, dont, don't cry, okay? I shouldn't have said any of that. None of it was fair, you - it hurts, but I’m always going to be a Luthor, and I'm a monster, I couldn't say these things if I wasn't, and - you're right, you were right not to trust me, and I’m sorry for - for trying to make you feel...bad. I'm sorry.”

Kara is shaking her head, though, and reaching out with her hands as though to touch Lena, but Lena's made her decision.

She backs away. “Please,” she whispers, her voice breaking. _You deserve better,_ she wants to say, but the words don't come out, so instead she grabs her bag and rushes out of her office and hopes that Kara doesn't follow.

And yet, like an _idiot_ , she's disappointed when Kara doesn't.

 

 

 

She goes back to avoiding Kara.

 

 

 

Three days later, Jess announces that there’s a Director Danvers demanding to see her.

Lena sighs, and tells her to let the DEO Director in, and wonders if she'll have one or two black eyes by the end of the conversation.

Alex practically storms into her office, and if Lena hadn't made the act of hardening herself off into an art, she would have flinched at the fire in true Director’s eyes.

She throws a pile of papers onto Lena’s desk, before standing before her with arms crossed and incredibly ominous guns holstered on each hips, glaring down at her. “NDAs,” she says, gruffly, “because apparently you know.”

Lena arches an eyebrow, not quite sure how to react. She reaches to slide the papers closer. “Quite a pile you’ve brought,” she comments.

“Issues of national security tend to create a shitload of paperwork,” Alex shrugs. “Sign them, please.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Lena quips, cocking her pen and starting to make her way through the papers. As she does, she says, “I assume this isn’t the sole reason for your charging into my office like that, though?”

Alex is silent for a moment, and Lena almost doubts her assumption, but then the Director speaks. “Well, Kara’s moping.”

“She _has_ recently been reminded of her own mortality. Surely you weren’t expecting her to jump right back into living like sunshine?” Lena responds, but it sounds half-hearted and unconvincing even to her.

To Lena’s surprise, Alex sits down on the chair opposite her desk. “She misses you, Lena.”

Lena looks up, just before she hisses. “Paper cut,” she says, at Alex’s questioning glance. Her finger stings like hell, and she thinks, dully, _what a wonderful metaphor._

“I have to stay here while you sign all those papers, Lena, so we might as well multitask,” Alex says.

“Never took you to be a willing stand-in for a therapist,” Lena retorts.

“God no,” Alex huffs. “But I care about Kara, and she cares about you, and I know that you care about her, and I’m honestly really fucking tired of watching you transform miraculously into an idiot.”

That catches Lena’s full attention. “Excuse me?”

Alex grins, apparently having achieved her aim. “I said what I said. I know the pining-lesbian look, Lena, and I know the self-sabotage and self-hate looks too.”

“Didn’t realise I’d been put under observation,” Lena mutters.

“The point is,” Alex says, impatiently, “Kara’s worried about you, and I understand why. She seems to be under the impression, though, that you don’t want her help. Or her company. Or…her, in general.”

Lena’s eyes snap to Alex. “I’m a Luthor,” she says.

Alex rolls her eyes. “I didn’t like it either, at first, but Kara’s not an idiot,” she responds. “Do you _really_ think she would have let herself get so close to you if she thought you were a danger to you?”

Lena doesn’t reply.

“ _God_ , you really are an idiot,” Alex groans.

Lena glares.

“You are,” Alex insists. “Because, hear me out: Kara almost dies. You save her life. Kind of. Basically. She comes to thank you, maybe even tell you the truth, and you - push her away? You almost lose her, and it scares you so much that you decide to prematurely force yourself into losing her?”

Put that way, Lena has to admit, it does sound idiotic.

“I’m just asking you to sort your shit out,” Alex says. “I hate seeing Kara hurt like this. And you seem to be hurting as much, which begs the question: why the hell are you persisting with this?”

Lena doesn’t give her an answer. Not yet. She signs all the NDAs, and by the time she places her pen to the side and hands Alex the formidable stack of paperwork, she’s reached the conclusion that it is very, very possible that Alex is right, that she really is being an idiot, that she really should fix this.

 

 

 

She stands outside Kara’s door for far longer than she should.

This was a fucking terrible idea, she decides. Kara probably isn’t even home. Alex might have been misinterpreting things (Kara has, after all, mentioned her tendencies to be rather oblivious).

She sighs, and lifts her hand to knock, but pauses. Her heart is pounding. She’s terrified.

She’s barely laid her knuckles on the door when it’s being wrenched open, a pyjama-clad Kara beaming at her, even though the fact that her free hand is hanging in a fist at her side betrays her nervousness.

Or, Lena reasons, anger.

“I was scared you weren’t going to knock,” Kara says, and Lena smiles almost involuntarily. Not anger, she corrects herself. “You stood there for _so long_ , and I could hear your heart and I didn’t know if I should just come open the door so you wouldn’t walk away but also you seemed terrified so I didn’t - and, I’m rambling. Sorry.”

Lena’s smile only widens, and Kara gives her a hopeful grin in response, ushering her in. “I didn’t bring food,” Lena says, somewhat apologetically, but Kara only grins.

“That’s okay. I have pies!” she announces, and sure enough, there are three pies on the kitchen counter.

Lena wants to kiss her.

“I decided to have a pie week,” Kara informs her, “because, you know, well, you don’t, but I baked a bunch of pies for me and Alex two days ago and then I realised that I hadn’t baked in a while and I forgot how much fun it was so I did it again, plus it gives me a good -” She pauses. “Umm. Distraction. Why did you come?”

“Please don’t tell me you’ve been holed up in your apartment these past few days baking pies,” Lena teases, trying to mask the tremendous awkwardness she feels.

“No,” Kara replies, almost sounding offended. “I’ve been occasionally saving the city too.”

“Oh, yes, quite a convenient habit for the rest of us, that,” Lena says, smiling.

Kara’s grin, though, falters. “Lena, I, I’ve been meaning to say sorry,” she says, sombrely. “I shouldn’t - the other day, I should have followed you, because you had so much pain in your eyes and you were so hurt and I thought you didn’t want me to follow but I should have, I should have raced after you and told you that none of that was true, that you -” Here, she pauses,, before putting her hands on her hips in a classic Supergirl pose, and says, utterly seriously, “Lena Kieran Luthor, you were talking bullshit.”

Lena sputters. “Bullshit?”

“Yes,” Kara says.

Lena doesn’t think that she’s ever heard Kara swear before. “What exactly was bullshit?”

Kara blushes gently. “Well, you’re not a monster, Lena,” she says, softly now, and she takes a step towards Lena. “You are _not_. And some of the things you said - I never thought about what would happen to you, if I died as Supergirl, and I’m really sorry. I know I should have told you -”

“Kara.” Lena places a hand on Kara’s arm. “You don’t have to explain. It’s okay.”

Kara looks at her a little uncertainly. “Well, okay. But, anyway, I know that it must have hurt, and I am so terribly sorry, Lena, but I promise, I _do_ trust you. Sometimes - sometimes I said things, yes, _stupid things_ , but as Supergirl, there’s a role I need to play, and I can’t - I can’t soften because I love you, because nobody’s supposed to know, and I never thought you would hurt me with kryptonite, _Rao_ , Lena, I have _never_ thought that, but I just - I’m just terrified of how it can be misused. Accidentally, sometimes, and other times - like with Mercy - it can be stolen, and used not-so-accidentally, and it scares me. I - kryptonite can kill me, Lena, but it can be engineered to change me, too, to make me lose control, and I -” There’s pain in Kara’s eyes, and Lena can’t bear it. She moves closer to the heroine, places her hands on both of her arms.

“It’s okay, Kara,” she whispers.

And Kara softens, and fucking hell, Lena is very much in love.

“I’m sorry,” Lena says, then. “I’m sorry because I can only imagine how hard it’s been for you to find yourself in this world that isn’t yours, to hide yourself, and I’m sorry because I might not always have made it easier. And I’m sorry that I almost lost you and haven’t even given you a hug after I didn’t.”

That’s all it takes for Kara to envelope her in a huge, warm hug, and Lena smiles so hard it almost hurts.

“Do you want to stay?” Kara asks, almost bashfully, without pulling out of the embrace. “For an impromptu movie night?”

“With you? Always,” Lena responds, and she’s pleased to note that, as Kara pulls away to bound over to the couch - superspeeding to grab a pie on the way - she’s blushing.

 

 

 

“Question,” Kara murmurs, prompting Lena to lift her head slightly from where she’d rested it on the blonde’s shoulder.

“Hmm?” she asks.

“In L-Corp, when Mercy attacked, did you know I was Supergirl?”

Lena gives her a soft smile. “Yes.”

Kara huffs. “Then why were you so insistent on protecting me?” she asks, indignantly.

Unable to help herself, Lena reaches out to tuck a stray tendril of hair behind Kara’s ear. “Because I could,” she quips, with a wink, before sobering. “Because I couldn’t bear if anything happened to you. I’d take a bullet for you. Of course I was going to protect you. In a way, I wanted to prove to you that you could trust me to keep you safe.”

Kara, though, is frowning. “You’d take a bullet for me.”

Lena smiles. “Yes.”

Kara gives her a horrified, wide-eyed look. “Lena, I’m _bulletproof_!”

“Love is irrational, darling,” Lena says before she can think better of it

Kara opens her mouth as though to say something, but nothing comes out. As though to ground herself, she places a firm, warm hand on Lena’s thigh, curled up as it is on the couch, and _God, no, not the thigh_ , and they both tense at the touch.

Kara frowns, glances down, and Lena almost isn’t sure why until Kara shifts her hand, slightly, as though feeling the shape of her thigh, and Lena swears, making Kara jump, and Lena leaps away from the Kryptonian until she’s standing a few feet away.

She’d forgotten that some of her scars are ridged enough to be felt through thin fabrics, and she’s wearing silk pants.

When she finally allows herself to look at Kara again, there’s anguish in those blue eyes.

“You -” Kara gestures uselessly, seemingly unable to finish the sentence.

“When I was younger,” Lena tells her, but she knows that that’s not much of a consolation, and it still looks like there are tears welling behind Kara’s eyes.

And then, in a rush of motion, Kara is suddenly right there in front of her, barely a hair’s breadth away, and Lena knows that Kara must hear the way her heartbeat spikes.

Kara draws in a breath. “Lena Kieran Luthor,” she says, softly, “I wish you would let yourself see you the way I do.”

Lena quirks an eyebrow.

Kara leans forward, just slightly, and presses a soft, barely-there, too-quick kiss to Lena’s forehead, and Lena almost forgets how to breathe. “You, Lena Kieran Luthor, are amazing, and _beautiful_ , and so, incredibly _good_. You try so hard to always do the best thing, and I love you for that, but most of all, I love you for _you_.”

“You don’t have to say my full name, you know,” Lena grumbles.

“Lena,” Kara says, and there is so much in that word, in her name, that all of Lena’s self-control disappears, and she finds herself throwing common sense the finger, and she kisses her.

Lena kisses Kara Danvers, and, _God,_ Kara kisses her back, and Lena thinks she’s in heaven, twining her hand in Kara’s hair and trying to show Kara in a kiss everything she doesn’t know how to say, and Kara fists at her blouse and curls a hand around the back of Lena’s neck, and Lena could die. Lena could die right here, right now, and be happy.

They pull away from each other, eventually, and Lena’s pleased to note that Kara looks slightly dazed.

Kara recovers her bearings incredibly quickly, though. “I think you taste better than my pie,” she murmurs, a blush dusting her cheeks, and Lena leans in to kiss the corner of her mouth just because she’s goddamn adorable.

“I’m flattered,” Lena murmurs back, and Kara rests her forehead against hers and takes Lena’s hands in hers.

“I think this is where I tell you that I’m kind of in love with you,” Kara whispers, almost half-wincing at the admission, closing one eye as though terrified of Lena’s reaction.

“Thank God,” Lena laughs, softly, lifting a hand to smooth away Kara’s crinkle. “It would have been _really_ awkward otherwise.”

Kara blushes. “Really?”

Lena nods. “It’s always nice to know the woman of your dreams loves you back.”

Kara beams, and then she’s wrapping her arms around Lena and suddenly they’re floating, _holy fuck_.

  
Kara grounds them quite quickly, though, as soon as she sees Lena’s look of horror, frowning worriedly.

“Don’t you dare apologise,” Lena warns her, smiling. “It’ll just take a little time to get used to spur-of-the-moment levitation, is all.”

Kara looks relieved, at this, and then something heartbreakingly soft enters her eyes. “Lena,” she begins, her voice so gentle that Lena wants to stay in her arms and listen to her talk forever, “I have a favour to ask.”

Lena arches an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Kara nods. “Can I kiss your scars?”

For a moment, Lena is speechless.

“Sorry, I just - it breaks my heart that sometimes you hate yourself so much and I want to take every piece of evidence of thoughts that make life harder for you and I want to show you that there is love. That I love you. That you should too.” Kara blushes, glances away. “Sorry, it’s stupid, I -”

“No,” Lena whispers. “No, it’s not. I’m just not used to it.”

“Love?” Kara frowns.

Lena shakes her head. “You. In love with me.”

Kara grins. “You’ll have to get used to it, then.”

“Indeed,” Lena says, softly, before smirking. “Are we off to bed, then?”

Kara seems mildly taken aback by the abrupt change, but happily nods.

“Do me a favour, though,” Lena says, as she starts to make her way to the bedroom, “don’t stop with the scars, okay?”

It’s near impossible to miss the innuendo, and Kara is left sputtering as Lena continues on her way, before gathering her senses again, and using her superspeed to make up for the lost time.


End file.
